The Sons of Liberty (nation)
Are you looking for the 2006 alliance of the same name? '' "This nation shall be the first of its kind. One that doesn’t have a dictatorship of a party, or of one man, but of all men, every man women and child shall be at last free from their chains. Give the Factories to the people, give them food, homes, and work and even leisure. Give them life and… give them hope. Give them something to live for, Workers we must stand together or Fall alone!”" '' - Chairman Allen Bockisch National Convention See non RP Wiki user page here: Allen bockisch General Info Country name: Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Conventional short form: Sons of Liberty Abbreviation: DSCL OR SOL Government type: Confederation: Marxist based Direct Democracy with Federal Council Capital: Liberty City (former Edison) Independence: September 27th 2007 (from the SRN) National holiday: Independence Day, September 27th, Revolution Day, March 1st Constitution: Adopted, 21 September 2007, effective 30 September 2007 Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with Communist concepts, (Marxism, and Allenism) Suffrage: 18 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: Nine member Council, Head of Council, Chairman Head of government: Chairman; Chairman Allen Cabinet: Council of the DSCL Elections: Every Four years Legislative branch: unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: Federal Court of Liberty, Judges are voted by the people Parties: None, (under Allenism no parties are to be present) Creation of Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty Months after the Revolution and the establishment of the Socialist Rep. of Norris and the Unjust war (which the SRN gained Delaware) problems began to arise between the northern half of the state and the Southern half. Most of the problems came from the new government policies. It became such a problem that the Northern half of the state was threatening to attack the southern half. Secretary of State/Commander in Chief Warren Jarol the leader of the SRN sent in his most trusted advisor and friend Allen to try to calm the raging mobs. Allen spent most of his time talking with the representatives of the mobs trying to come up with some kind of compromise, but before one could be established Warren set the Northern half of the state to do what they wish (basically the northern half seceded) The citizens of the North still wanted a Socialist government; so on September 19th 2007 the newly elected Sons council announced the formation of the “Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty.” New Jersey Marxist Movment agianst Federal Goverment Government Structure The DSCL Government is set up in three parts; Local, State, and Federal. Federal Government The DSCL Federal government consists of two parts; The Council, and the judicial branch. Council The Council is made up of 9 elected members, from the nine states of the DSCL. The Council elects a Representative. This member is called a Chairman and is a representative of the Council to the people and to the rest of the world. The Chairman is a part of the Council and has all of the power of a Council member. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch is made up of 12 members that are elected by the people that help determine, evaluate, and interpret laws and makes decisions based on these laws. State Government The State governments are made up of a Council which size is determined by the number of counties in those states. These Councils are responsible for the laws in which are made within these states, their budgets and the general up keeping of the cities and towns under their jurisdiction. These Council members are voted in from their represented counties and must adhere to the will of the people. The state council elects one member to represent them to the rest of the country and to the Federal Council. Local Governments Everything from the level of the Cities, townships, and counties are run by councils. The Cities and other local areas are run by the people in what some call “Soviets” or councils, where people (everyone that wants to) meets once a week on Sunday to discuss their problems or discuss new things that effects them. To give the people the ability to run government themselves… direct Democracy. First Chairman On September 30th 2007 Allen Bockisch was elected Chairman of the DSCL Council. On the road towards Socialization After the creation of the DSCL the Sons Council was trying to find way to properly jump start a Socialist type nation. Council Member Allen came forward with a solution; first take control of all Means of Production, that includes all Corporations, factories and the land they control and redistribute them to the workers to control. Second start centralized farming projects, but leave the existing farms alone, but regulate prices and wages reasonably, also to encourage those with extra land to farm. Third he proposed a state run organization to run the factories, the State Board of Means of Production, which had three sub-organizations; first the Civil necessities board, Civil luxuries Board and Military Complex board. Fourth Start chains of state run distributors, and find private distributors but regulate prices/wages was well. Fifth Start a national health care program and outlaw all private health care except for clinics. Sixth start a Social Security program for all workers. Seventh Start a Worker help Programs; worker help programs are designed to help a person find a job that he or she is wanting and get education for, or job placement for workers who need jobs. Eighth, Free Education elementary, middle and 4 year college, however specialty schools that are not state owned must be reasonably affordable or the state shall take control and the school must adhere to all government standards. After some time and deliberation the Sons council accepted the plan now known as the “Allen’s Social plan.” Manufacturing Today the DSCL is a small yet strong industrial Powerhouse. After the Creation of the DSCL Economists ran into a few problems, first what to do with all of the Corporations still trying to operate in these areas, what to do with the factories that weren’t in operation at the time, and lastly how to organize them. Once the new Chairman was elected, he set fourth a bold plan to solve these problems. First, Chairman Allen took control of all the Corporations assets (including factories) within the DSCL boarders and reorganized them under direct control of the workers. The Chairman reopened any and all factories in the DSCL boarders to jump start the economy and provide long term jobs to those that didn’t have any. He also set up a “State board of Factories and Means of Production.” The S.B.F.M.P. was in charge of creating, organizing, and maintaining all of the factories in the DSCL. The SBFMP set up three lower branches, one for civil goods (Civil Goods Board,) Civil Luxuries Board and one for military goods (Military Goods Board) The CGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the citizens. The CGB Produced goods from Food, to, TV’s, Telephones, to copper wire and produced goods from a majority of the DSCL’s factories. These factories would produce anything deemed necessary, the Civil Luxuries goods Board would make, Toys, Video games, DVD players, MP3 players and everything deemed “Luxuries.” The MGB was in charge of producing, shipping, and distributing goods to the military, like rifles, tanks, helicopters etc… The MGB was then further broken down to specialty Manufacturers such as the Leviathan Tank Factory Complex which produced tanks and other treaded vehicles. The Major Manufacturing for the Military are listed below is the most important Military Manufacturing Complexes Small business The DSCL allows some small business to operate but under the close eye of the government. The Board of Regulators approves. Regulates and watches privately owned small businesses, farms, and other privately run organizations to make sure they are staying within state issued orders. The bulk amount of small business is distributors to help distribute state produced goods and are co-ops Religion In the DSRL’s Constitution states that there must be a separation of Church and State and cannot interfere with matters of any church unless it interferes with law. The decision to allow churches to operate within the DSCL’s boarders came with a big surprise outside of the country but not to any inside of the country. Anyone is allowed to show there affection to their beliefs in public as long as it is not a sign of hate, or interferes with everyday lives. The State has NO authority to ban or outlaw any holiday or celebration unless deemed hateful, discimatory or is deemed “enemy of the Workers”. Consolidation and Restoration On September 25th 2008, The DSCL Council was looking to consolidate all of the many small counties of all the states. First they cut the Area’s in to States. North Jersey State, New York State, Connecticut state, Massachusetts state, Vermont state(merged with New Hampshire), and Maine state (Rode island merged with Connecticut.) Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick, Canada was annexed a short time later. Then the Council merged many of the smaller Counties in these state to reduce taxes, and bills for the upkeep of those counties. States *North New Jersey *New York *Connecticut *New Vermont *Massachusetts *Maine *Nova Scotia *New Brunswick *North Pennsylvania Major Cities * (Capital City) Liberty City *Jersey City *Newark *Boston *Albany *Sydney(NS) Government Agencies *State Bureau of Investigation (SBI) *State Intelligence Agency (SIA) *Sons Space and Aeronautics Exploration Agency (SSAEA) *State board of Factories and Means of Production (SBFMP) *Military Command and Control (MCC) *Civil Goods Board (CGB) *Civil Luxuries Board (CLB) *Military Goods Board (MGB) *Sons Special Military Research Department (SSMRD) Ideology The DSCL is still it’s transition to a Socialist state and is proceeding to it’s goal rather smoothly. Unlike its sister nation to the south (SRN) the DSCL’s government is a Confederation of smaller states. The DSCL has no political parties due to the political implications that result in their wake. The revolutionaries were afraid that opposing parties would try to at the very least stall the countries recovery and possibly take over. In fact when the original national meeting was held to discuss the founding of the nation groups isolated themselves into blocs almost stalling the talks immediately as they began. It’s wasn’t until A few speeches by fellow Revolutionaries such as Allen and former General Marcos Zambian persuaded the groups to come together. Allen also laid out the skeleton of what later would become the DSCL. He proclaimed that “This nation shall be the first of its kind. One that doesn’t have a dictatorship of a party, or of one man, but of all men, every man women and child shall be at last free from their chains. Give the Factories to the people, give them food, homes, and work and even leisure. Give them life and… give them hope. Give them something to live for, Workers we must stand together or Fall alone!” Allen’s plan called for a minimally invasive central government which would be governed by a council. Depending on how many states there would be will determine how many councilpersons there would be. Each state would elect one representative, out of these councilpersons they would vote on a rep to represent them to the world and back to the people. The States would be led by a voted representative, and law makers or ‘legislators.’ Depending on each state’s constitutions will determine how many and the extent of their power. However some states are run like the federal government and are run by councils. The local governments are run by local councils in which anyone can join. This is Direct Democracy to the people. People can vote on matters of importance to them. Maps of the DSRL *Please note that We have NO affiliation with the Alliance Sons of Liberty Constitution of the DSCL Preamble We the People of the newly formed Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty form this document in remembrance of our fellow Revolutionaries that had fought long and hard and had shed blood for us. We form this Union in their memory in hopes that their sacrifice will not be forgotten for in these ideas they fought and died for shall not perish. They shall live on through these words for generations to come, and we shall follow their example to fight for freedom from their oppressors where ever they may see it. Where we have been oppressed, the revolution shall strike back into those dark corners in which our enemies hid and wait to destroy us, but we shall stand strong with such examples of bravery that our bothers and sisters had demonstrated. This document will be our manifesto, our creed for others to follow. We came together for freedom, solidarity, and to break the chains which had binded us to the capitalist system. We will not let this Revolution die, for a strike against one is a strike against all. SECTION 1 CHAPTER I PURPOSES AND PRINCIPLES Chapter 1 Article 1 *A. Purpose of this government is to maintain peace and security of all of its member states, and to that end: to take effective cooperative measures for the prevention and removal of threats to the peace, and for the containment of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace. *B. To develop friendly relations among nations based on Ideals of Socialism, and to take appropriate measures to strengthen them. *C. To achieve co-operation of Socialist nations in solving international problems of an economic, social, cultural, or humanitarian character, and in promoting and encouraging respect for social rights and for basic freedoms for all without difference as to race, sex, language, religion or orientation. Article 2 *A. The Organization and its citizens, in pursuit of the Purposes stated in Article 1, shall act in accordance with the following Principles. *B. The government is based on the principle of the equality of all its Citizens. *C. All Citizens, in order to ensure to all of them the rights and benefits resulting from citizenship, shall fulfill in good faith the obligations assumed by them in accordance with the present Constitution. *D. All Citizens shall settle their disputes by peaceful means in such a manner that peace and security, and justice in DSCL are not endangered either through private negotiations, or public negotiations (either through the use of your local council hearings or state or federal court hearings) *E. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Press unless the Press is deluging sensitive government/ or personal information that could threaten the stabilization of the government or endangers the well being of an individual or such information is meant to deceive the general public. *F. All Citizens have the right to live with out discrimination on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation. *G. All Citizens have the right to bear arms in defense of oneself and family, however states can chose to outlaw some weapons, ammo types and can require licensees. *H. All Citizens have the right to militia when times of war are upon the nation and for the defense of the nation. *I. All Citizens have the right to Protest whenever they become unhappy and can assemble in public and in private to discuss, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. *J. All Adult Citizens have the right to Vote and cannot be restricted by on the bases of race, sex, language, religion, orientation or political beliefs. *K. All Citizens have the right to impeach their representatives whenever their representative had committed a questionable act or if the representative can not properly run their government. *L. All Citizens have the right to have access to the means of production and to fair waged jobs. *M. All Citizens have the right to Strike when working conditions have become deplorable, citizens can hold these rights as long as it does not become violent. *N. All Citizens have the right to Freedom of Speech, to along as it does not put anyone or anyone’s family in danger. Also if speaking of another could cause damage to one reputation but the information is untrue. Other protected forms of speech such as flag burning are protected under this law. *O. All Citizens have the right of fair travel between member states, the government cannot demand a citizen to work or live in anyone place unless the citizen has committed a crime that the government can legally prohibit you to do so. *P. Slavery is illegal. *Q. All Citizens have the right to a fair and speedy trail by their piers CHAPTER II Government Article 1: Federal Government *A. To prevent the Federal Government from having overbearing power and not having balance and stability the people have voted to create a Confederation. *B. Head of State: The Head of State shall consist of one Representative from each state. These Representatives shall elect one to represent them to the world and to the people. *C. Head of State Power: The Head of State can propose/pass laws that do not interfere with any other part of the Constitution; the Head of State also has access to the military and can call military action against a hostile/ violent nations or groups. *D. Judicial Branch: Before any new law is passed it must be evaluated by the Judicial Branch. The Judicial Branch is made up of 11 elected members. These members are to be elected by the people. *E. The Citizens hold the right to stop a proposed bill from passing to a law by a majority vote at anytime. *F. The Council, Head of state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run government agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. *G. Each council member can only serve a total of three terms in office Article 2: State Government *A. State Governments are to be assembled by the people, therefore the state government style may change from state to state, but all must adhere to the federal government and to the Constitution of the DSCL. *B. At any point in time that the State government that they had chosen has defected from its original goals and either becomes corrupt or starts to exploit the people, the people have the right to call in the Federal government for an official evaluation, and possible disbarment of the current system and be placed under the Federal Government’s control until the people can restructure it. *C. The States state can hire an advisory cabinet to help advise and run state agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. *D. (if it has a representative) Each representative can only serve a total of three terms in office Article 3: Local Government *A. Local governments such as cities, townships, and counties are to be run by collective councils. These councils are to be open to everyone, exclusion of anyone on the bases of race, sex, language, religion or orientation is strictly forbidden and is against the constitution of the DSCL. *B. These Meetings of the Collective Councils must be made public, and location made known to everyone. *C. The Collective Councils have to right to pass ordinances to better safe guard their communities, and families as long as it doesn’t interfere with any article of this constitution. If an ordinance is believed to be a violation it can be brought up to the state courts for review. *D. The people can hire and vote for those to run local agencies, these people must also be approved by the people. CHAPTER III Principles of Government Article 1 *A. The government can not at anytime form any political parties, because they threaten the very cooperation between people rather than between groups or parties. Article 2 *A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to not approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws. Article 3 *A. The government can not at anytime override any proposed law that the people had voted to approve, for this would be a direct violation of this nation’s ethics laws Article 4 *A. Candidates cannot spend over four times the average yearly salary of the average working man in an election, any candidate that does is violating this nation’s ethics laws. Article 5 *A. The government cannot at anytime pass any bill restricting the rights in Chapter 1 article 2 for they will be in violation of the basic rights of the people. Article 6 *A. The government has the right to withhold sensitive information that could jeopardize the nation’s security. *B. The government does not have the right to withhold information vital to the safety and wellbeing of the nation such as virus outbreaks and other natural and human made disasters. Article 7 *A. The government, both federal and state must annually give an accurate report on the situation of the financial and political situation in government. Article 8 *A. additional amendments can be legally add to the Constitution if deemed necessary Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Classified Republic of Norris is under the protection of The Sons of Liberty “Sons of Liberty” name back ground. The Name “Sons of Liberty” came from a group of specialized tactic revolutionary group that helped bring about the DSCL. The Group was headed by General Alex Swanson. One of the most famous field commanders was Allen Bockisch which led the Sons of Liberty to many victories in the revolution. Sense then the Term ‘Sons’ have stuck to the DSCL. For example the “SAR-19” or “Sons Assault Rifle - type 19,” it is a symbol of the nation. The Sons of liberty were known for their aggressiveness for progression which lives on not only in their military doctrine to produce well trained soldiers, but in their politics as well. Military ''The Revolutionary Armed Forces of The Democratic Soicalist Confederation of Liberty Military or otherwise known as the Sons Armed forces The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines The Marine corps in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. Revolutionary Armed Guard (National Guard) “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons Revolutionary Armed Guard is a protector of the nation and in case of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Every Citizen must serve at least 2 years of Military service in the RAG. Left|thumb|DSCL Revolutionary Armed Guard on Parade in Liberty City Navy The DSCL hold a joint Navy with the SRN, Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Red Kommandos which means Revolutionary Commandos, is the Sons of Liberty's Special forces, not much is known about them except they specialize in anti-terrorism, hostage rescue and home land defense. RK's Main goal to naturalize any in counrty threats such as terrorists attacks, drug trafficking, and other internal threats. The Red Kommandos is the Speznas of the Sons Army. They are usually the first to strike any enemy anywhere and they do it with impunity. See weapons here DSRL Armed Forces Category:Leftism Category: Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations Category:DSCL